memory_alphafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
2154
Събития *'Януари' **По време на пътуването си към Азати Прайм, Ентърпрайз (NX-01) открива изоставен кораб на кзинди-инсектоидите на повърхността на ненаселена планета. Докато изследва корабър екипажът открива люпилня, в която Джонатан Арчър е напръскан с невротоксин, който го прави извънредно и абнормално загрижен за безопасността на яйцета в помещението. Това за кратко излага на риск мисията на екипажа. **Ентърпрайз достига Азати Прайм. Джонатан Арчър е заловен по време на опит да саботира супероръжието на кзиндите , но спечелва доверието на Дегра. Земният кораб е тежко повреден в битката при Азати Прайм, в която губи 18 човека от екипажа си. **Докато екипажът на Ентърпрайз поправя корабът, Джонатан Арчър го достига след като е изпратен в спасителна капсула от част от кзиндите. Хоши Сато открива в капсулата тайно послание от Дегра предлагаща среща след три дни. Неспособен да стигне навреме без необходимите поправки на кораба, капитанът нарежда атаката на илириански кораб, за да отнеме неговата главна уорп намотка. **Ентърпрайз достига определеното място на среща. Джонатан Арчър предоставя цялата налична информация за биологичното оръжие на влечугите, сферите, техните строители и действителните им намерения за завладяване на този район от галактиката на Дегра. Дегра му предлага да се яви пред Съвета на кзиндите. A Xindi-Reptilian warship arrives at the sphere, but is shot and finished off by Degra. **По време на пътуването към съвета Ентърпрайз със себе си, но от алтернативна времева линия. Тази версия на кораба от бъдещето е управлявана от наследниците на оригиналния екипа. Двата екипажа успяват със съвместна работа да осигурят, успешното продължаване на мисията Ентърпрайз, но това води до изчезването на кораба от бъдещето вследствие на промяната в събитията. * Февруари **Ефрейтор Ф. Хоукинс е убит докато брани Малкълм Рийд и Т'Пол на борда на сфера. **Майор Дж. Хейс е убит на 13 февруари . **Суперопръжито на кзиндите е унищожено от Джонатан Арчър и екипажът му докато то наближава Земята, проваляйко планът на строителите на сфери да унищожат човечеството и да предотвратят създаването на Федерацията. **''В алтернативна времева линия, Земята е унищожена от кзиндите, които впоследствие продължават да преследват остатъците от човечеството .'' **След намесата на Ентърпрайз в събития от 1944 година, Времевата студена война достига своя край. ( ) **Ентърпрайз се завръща на Земята след края на Кзинди инцидента. * Май ** Отношенията между Земята и Клингонската империя почти достигат състояние на война заради намесата в тях на Арик Сунг и аугментите. ** Арик Сунг се отказва от работата си в областта на генетиката и се заема с изследвания в областта на кибернетиката. * Юли ** Администратор В'Лас, под ромулнаско влияние, организира бомбен атентат в посолството на Обединената Земя на Вулкан целящ да дискредитира сиранитското движение и неговата интерпретация на Сураковата логика. Вулканското главно командване се опитва да атакува Андория, но след като сиранитите откриват, благодарение на Джонатан Арчър, митичната Кир'Шара, Главното командване е принудено да се разпусне. ** Изобретателят на транспортьора, Емори Ериксън, използва Ентърпрайз в опит да спаси считаният за мъртав свой син. ** Органианците наблюдават как екипажът на Ентърпрайз реагира на появата на непозна зараза на борда. * Ноември **Ромуланците продължават с опитите си да дестабилизират крехките взаимотношения между силите в космическия регион на Земята. Техният кораб -дрон атакува множество космически съдове на различни раси успешно прокривайки истинския си произход посредством холограмна система. След преговори на борда на Ентърпрайз е създаден крехък съюз между хора, вулканци, андорианци и теларитите за борба с тази опасност. ** Колумбия е изстреляна от сух док. ** Доктор Флоксе отвлечен и принуден да помага на клингонците в стремежа им да открият лек за аугментския вирус разпространил се в Империята. * Сред осъществените първи контакти на хората през тази година са тези с илирийците, На'кулl, орионците, иораганианците. Външни препратки *2154 в Мемори Бета(английски) de:2154 es:2154 fr:2154 nl:2154 sv:2154 Категория:Времева линия